reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Milkman/Justice On The Brave River
This is the a true story in a private session Red Dead Redemption Free Roam. I was terrorising the town of Escalara, when the situation grew dire. I "borrowed" a stagecoach and quickly fled to Crooked Toes with The Mexican Army on trail. What I had forgotton however, was that I had bought the Liars and Cheats Pack not a week earlier. Cornered by The Rebaldes and The Federales, I took cover in the side of my stagecoach, and proceeded to fight my way out. With quick reflexes, I managed to Tomahawk enough Rebaldes to obtain the coveted Double-Barreled Shotty, and a Semi-Automatic Pistolero. I used these fine weapons and dispatched the remaining gang members. Soon enough, only The Boss and I remained. He tossed his fire bottle close enough to knock me over, but barely missed me with the direct impact. I scrambled to my feet, ready for his next throw. I drew my double barrel, knowing that at my distance there would be a significant spread. As he drew his bottle in hand I swiftly shot both barrels to the left, igniting the bottle in his hand! I watched with sadistic delight as he caught ablaze and fell to the white Mexican sand. Standing over him, I yelled "I think I've had enough editing my vocabulary for you uneducated ears." The charred rebel rose slowly, but to no avail. Before he could draw another bottle, I had already sliced him with my melee knife. With everyone dead, I walked to the center of the Hideout to claim my explosive rifle. I climbed back into my stagecoach and continued my travels in Punta Orgullo. Before long, a posse had caught up with me. They stood no chance against me, The Milkman, and my explosive rifle. I leaped from my seat and blasted every one of them into Oblivion easily. With all of the horses blown to bits, and my wagon wrecked, I wandered down the dusty trail hoping to steal a slow moving horse. Seeing the carnage however, they all rode past me with due haste. My only hope was to catch the brown mule that was riding up from the distance. I threw the rider off the donkey and rode past him, putting two shells in his back for good mesure. I took a slow ride through Rio Bravo (Mexico was no longer safe considering my bounty) and came across Fort Mercer. With one bullet in my explosive rifle I took aim at an unsuspecting crimanal. With one clean shot, he exploded in a red mist, a message to the whole Bollard Twins gang. Riding past the front entrance, we were shot by a multidude of snipers, wounding me and murdering my mount mercilessly. Angry at the lost of my trusty (but smelly) brown donkey, I swore an oath of vengeance against the gang occupying that fort. I got up and took cover behind the pillar and systamaticly slaughterd the sinister snipers atop the fort walls. With only my Double Barrel and pistol on hand, I rushed in and darted to the left. I shot both barrels at once, killing the man at the window. Running through the fort's interior, I came across a staircase. I shot one shell into an outlaw's legs, causing him to fall down the steps, and shot another into his skull. I continued through each room, taking cover on the wall and opening every door I saw. One blindfire shot from my shotgun was all it took to end their lives of crime. Slowly, I exited the doorway on the upper floor. I snagged two quick headshots to the men on my right, only to be wounded by one on the left. I turned around and shot him down with my shotgun, then stepped over his corpse to reach a ladder. After reaching the top of the ladder, I turned and faced the Gatling Gun mounted on the top of Fort Mercer. I manned the mounted machine gun and massacared the members of The Bollard Gang with ease. Taking my time, I turned around to face the reinforcements around the back of the fort. One at a time, I unleashed my pistol unto each of them. I rolled down past the awning and ran for cover by the corner of a wall. Only I and two others remained. With careful aim, I took them with two blindfired tomahawks. And with that justice was done. (And so was my lawbringer challenge.) I looked back at the corpses and blood smeared walls, satisfied with a job well done. I climbed up onto my newly-unlocked Turkmen. I rode off into the night happy that my little brown mule's death had finally been avenged. More Facts About The Story This all happened when I was playing Free Roam Private by myself. I did not die once during this entire escapade. I use expert targeting only. I was using the Edgar Ross character skin selectable from The Liars and Cheats Pack. I started with only a double-action revolver, and once I picked up the Semi-Automatic Pistol and Double-Barreled Shotgun, I only used those two guns, save for the explosive rifle. This was all done on my new account The-Milkman-- so I was a very low level. Add MacabreMilkman on PSN if you want to play or join my clan, TMC. Category:Blog posts